My Doll Is Lost!
Written by Dan Elliott Illustrated by Joe Mathieu Herry liked to skip. One day he skipped down Sesame Street. He skipped right into the mailman. Letters went flying. So did the mailman. Herry Monster helped the mailman get up. Then he helped him pick up the letters. "Look!" said Herry. "A letter for me!" Herry dropped his bag and read the letter. The letter said: "Come to a party today. Remember to bring your favorite doll. Love from Ernie and Bert." "I love parties!" Herry sang. He skipped all the way to Betty Lou's house. She had a letter, too. "Are you going to the party?" he asked. "Oh, yes", she said. "And I am taking my beautiful doll". Herry Monster smiled. He said, "I am taking my beautiful doll, too". But then Herry stopped smiling. "Where is my doll?" he cried. "I had my doll in a bag. I put it down on a pile of leaves. It was near the post office." "Let's go find it", Betty Lou said. They ran all the way to the post office. But the pile of leaves was not there. "Someone has raked up the leaves! My doll is lost!" cried Herry. "Don't cry", said Betty Lou. "I will help you find a doll. What does it look like?" Herry thought about his doll. "My doll is very beautiful", he said. "So is my doll", said Betty Lou. "Your doll must look like mine". And she ran off to look for a beautiful doll. Just then Grover came along. "My doll is lost!" yelled Herry. "What does your doll look like?" asked Grover. Herry thought about his doll. "He is soft and fuzzy", said Herry. "My doll is soft and fuzzy too. Do not be sad. I, Grover the Finder, will find your doll". And Grover ran off. Herry started to walk down the street. Cookie Monster saw him. "Herry!" yelled Cookie. "You look so sad!" "My doll is lost!" said Herry. "And he is so sweet!" "Mine too!" said Cookie. He gave Herry a cookie. "Cookie make you happy", he said. Herry nibbled at the cookie. He did not watch where he was walking. He walked right into Big Bird. "Herry! What's wrong?" Big Bird said. Herry told Big Bird about his doll. Then he cried, "I want to go to the party. But I cannot go without my doll!" "Poor Herry!" Big Bird said. "What does your doll look like?" he asked. Herry thought about his doll. "He is cuddly. And he is very cute". "Gee", Big Bird said. "Your doll sounds just like mine. I will look for it. It will be easy to find". Then Big Bird went to look for Herry's doll. Herry sat down by a trash can. "I am happy my friends want to help. But I still feel awful! Where is my doll?" he yelled out loud. Oscar The Grouch popped up. "No yelling allowed!" yelled Oscar. Herry began to cry. "I lost my doll. It was thrown away with the trash", he cried. Oscar's eyes lit up. "What does your doll look like?" "It is beautiful!" Herry said. "Hmm", said Oscar. "I found a doll in the trash. It is beautiful. Maybe it is your doll". Oscar went down into his can. Soon Oscar popped up. He had a doll with a torn dress. One arm was gone. "Is this your doll?" asked Oscar. "No!" wailed Herry. "I did find another doll", said Oscar. "But it is not beautiful". Herry stopped crying. "Let me see it", he said. Oscar hunted in his can. He pulled out a doll. "My doll!" yelled Herry happily. "My beautiful, soft, sweet, cuddly doll!" "Yuck!" said Oscar. "Oh, Oscar!" said Herry. "How can I thank you?" "Just go away!" said Oscar. Herry ran all the way to Ernie and Bert's. The party had started and everyone was there. So were their dolls. Betty Lou had a beautiful rag doll. Grover had a soft, fuzzy doll. Cookie had a sweet gingerbread man. Big Bird had his cuddly bird doll. And Herry had his doll! His beautiful, fuzzy, sweet, cuddly doll! "I found my doll!" Herry shouted. "Isn't he wonderful?" Everyone was surprised. Herry's doll do not look like their dolls. "Gee, Herry", said Ernie, "your doll is wonderful. He looks just like you!" Category:The Adventures of Punky Brewster